


Interrupted Dates

by charlottedrake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Interrupted Dates, danversen, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottedrake/pseuds/charlottedrake
Summary: Five times Alex and Kelly's dates get interrupted and the one time it doesn't.A kind of sequel-ish...





	Interrupted Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I really like writing fics like these... if anyone has any similar prompts to suggest, I'm open to try and write them (if I can).

**_i._ ** **_Cheap Bowling Dates_ **

The sound of bowling pins crashing against the floor blended with the chattering and laughter as they walked towards the two empty bowling lanes in the corner of the building. One thing they’ve learned about each other after dating for a while is that they’re both insanely competitive, which is why they always find themselves doing something fun like bowling for date nights!

 

“Alright, first person to get a strike gets to pick the grossest thing on the menu for the loser to try?” Alex suggests, as the corner of her lips tug up into a smirk. 

 

Kelly lets out a chuckle as she shakes her head slightly, “Oh, you are so taking advantage of the fact that I haven’t gone bowling in years!” 

 

Alex hums as she shrugs bashfully, “Maybe.” she chirps happily, as she smoothly strides towards Kelly, leaning in to give her a soft peck on the lips. “May the best player win.” she whispers, her face only about an inch away from Kelly’s, before she backs away to reach for the purple bowling ball.

 

The redhead goes first, using her years of experience to her advantage as she rolls the ball. Sure enough, a few seconds later, she ends up knocking almost all of the bowling pins but one.

 

“Ooo! What a shame!” Kelly claps dramatically from behind as she heads towards the alley for her turn.

 

“Hey!” Alex does her best to sound upset, but the smile on her face instantly gives her away. “Don’t make me choose the soggy fish burgers for you when you lose!”

 

Kelly’s nose scrunches up in disgust as she grabs ahold of a pink bowling ball. “Next time, we’re going roller skating.” she pouts, well aware (courtesy of Kara) that Alex can’t roller skate to save her life.

 

For the next three rounds, neither of them made a strike. Alex, due to her years of experience, did manage to knock down more bowling pins than Kelly. Though the redhead did typically tend to find exhilaration in winning, tonight, nothing made her heart beat faster than watching the cute pouts Kelly gave any time she missed more than fives pins. By the fourth round, Alex finally manages to score a strike.

 

“Strike!” she exclaims, turning around with her hands up in triumph. 

 

Again, the small pout Kelly gives her has her melting. “This game is totally rigged against me!” 

 

Alex finds herself laughing at that as she approaches her, “You know, maybe if you’d let me teach you a few things, then maybe you wouldn’t be losing as  _ terribly  _ as you are now.”

 

Kelly raises an eyebrow as she allows for Alex to guide her towards her lane. The brunette feels the corners of her mouth shift upwards as Alex ends up positioning herself behind her, placing on arm around her waist while using the other to direct her arm to a proper bowling stance.

 

“Hmm, well aren’t you big on cliches?” Kelly wonders out loud as she snuggles into Alex a bit.

 

Alex hums as well, a wide smile on her lips, “I don’t see you making any effort to break the cliche?” she points out.

 

Kelly shrugs, “Maybe I’m just really desperate to get a strike.” she turns her head back slightly, catching sight of the twinkle in Alex’s eyes which were already looking back at her. Kelly finds herself completely enamored in that moment.  _ She’s so beautiful.  _ If it were possible, she would never want to take her eyes away from her. 

 

But of course, nothing lasts forever. Soon, they find themselves breaking apart as a familiar voice takes them by surprise. “Alex! Kelly! Hey!” Nia’s everbright smile, that sometimes reminds Alex of Kara’s, greets them as she and Brainy approach hand-in-hand from the shoe booth. “What are you two doing here? Are the others here too?”

 

The two women greet the couple before Kelly responds, “No, it’s just Alex and I tonight!”

 

“Date night.” Alex adds, her cheeks a bit flushed.

 

“It appears as if we all have the same taste in cheap bowling places.” Brainy comments as his eyes travel the establishment, taking in as much information as he can about it. 

 

Kelly nods as she interlocks her arm with Alex’s, “It seems so!” she chuckles fondly at Brainy’s awkwardness. “Though, the food here is nothing to brag about.”

 

“Hey! You know what would be a fun idea?” Nia beams, almost as if a lightbulb had visibly appeared above her head. “Why don’t we challenge each other and the losing couple treats everyone to an actual good meal outside of this dump?!”

 

Though the night was supposed to be for the just the two of them, there are two reasons they end up taking that challenge: 1. Kelly and Alex are  _ really  _ competitive, so they’re not known from backing out of a challenge and 2. Nia just reminds Alex so much of Kara, that she can’t help but give in.

 

**_ii. Movie Night for 3_ **

 

“I’ve been looking forward to this movie all year!” Kelly exclaims as quietly as possible as they make their way towards their seats in the dark movie theatre. “I’m dying to know if Daisael survived the explosion of his home planet!”

 

“He was in the trailer, so it’s safe to assume that he did!” Alex chimes in, taking her seat not too far, yet not too close from the big screen. She hands Kelly her M&M’s and licorice that they may or may have not snuck in  _ (hey, snacks at the movies are extremely overpriced!) _ before pulling out her gummy worms and cotton candy from her bag.

 

“True, but there are theories that say it could either be a secret twin or his clone.” Kelly begins, as she opens her bag of M&M’s. “Both theories are valid, in my opinion, since Daisael is an orphan, the chance of him having a twin is possible! Just like the clone theory is, because if you remember from the first movie Zielie had discovered a way to make clones out of her fellow aliens, and she planned to clone Daisael in order to take him down. And then there’s-”

 

Kelly stops talking when she notices Alex staring at her in awe and amusement. Though the lighting is dim in the theatre, she can still catch sight of the sparkle in Alex’s eyes. That alone brings a smile to her face, “What?” she questions.

 

Alex chuckles lightly as she shakes her head a bit, “Nothing.” she says as she bites her bottom lip. “It’s just, you’re cute when you get all nerdy.” 

 

Kelly scoffs playfully, “Look who’s talking!” she responds, mirroring the wide smile on Alex’s face. “Last weekend, we stayed up to read theories about Daisael’s fate!”

 

The redhead lets out a playful hum as she leans a bit closer towards the brunette. “It looks like I’ve found my perfect match, then!” she says as her eyes glance down towards her lips for a second before they find their way back up towards her pretty, brown eyes.

 

Kelly leans in, as well, pausing a few centimeters from her lips. “Ditto.” she replies sweetly, before connecting their lips together. 

 

Kissing Kelly brings such an ease yet so much excitement towards Alex. It’s a feeling she can’t necessarily describe with words, but she knows it’s a feeling that she will never grow tired of.

 

“Hey guys!” a loud whisper startles the two lovers, forcing them apart. 

 

“Lena?” Alex is taken aback by her little sister’s best friend’s sudden appearance. She looks back, wondering if Kara or the others were there with her, but apparently it was just Lena.

 

The dark-haired woman eagerly takes a seat besides Alex, “Hey Kelly! Great to see you!” she greets her with a warm smile.

 

“Lena, hi! How are you?” Kelly responds, with just as much warmth in her tone. Turns out, becoming close friends with your brother’s ex is a very common thing here in National City (Kara being another example of that).

 

“I’m well! Very excited about the movie! I’m absolutely dying to know what happened to Daisael!” Lena chirps excitedly.

 

Alex looks back again, wondering if Kara or any other of their friends would show up. Still nothing. “Hey, not that it’s not great to see you Lena, because it always is, but what are you doing here?” she asks, curiously.

 

“Oh, sorry! Am I interrupting?”

 

Upon seeing the frown on her face, neither Alex or Kelly can bring themselves to mention that their date-nights tended to be exclusive. “Nope, not at all!” the redhead responds instantly.

 

“Okay! Good! It’s just Kara, being the loyal Star Wars fan that she is, refuses to get into these movies and Brainy, well, he’s never even heard of this series. So, when Kara mentioned that you two were coming to the premiere, I asked her if it was cool if I could tag along, and she said you two wouldn’t mind. You don’t mind me being here, right?” Lena questions hesitantly.

 

Lena just looks so excited about watching the movie, they don’t have the heart to tell her otherwise. So instead of a date between just Kelly and Alex, it turned out to be three movie nerds hanging out and screaming at the big screen that night.

 

**_iii. The More The Merrier!_ **

 

Though they did have a lot of ‘date nights’, a lot of their dates happened to be during the day too. Going on runs together was another way the two lovers got to spend time together.

 

“Whew, I need a break!” Kelly breathes out as they stop by one of the trees in the park that they’ve been circling for about an hour now. The shorter woman pulls out her water and takes a big gulp. “Ah, I’m really not getting any younger.” she jokes.

 

“Hmm,” Alex begins as she blatantly looks at her girlfriend up and down. “Nope, you still look good to me.” Though her words were confident, her cheeks still glistened a pinkish shade. 

 

Kelly scoffs, “Aren’t you smooth?” 

 

A wide grin appears on Alex’s face in response as she wraps her arms around Kelly’s neck, “Only for you.” she says as she begins to lean in.

 

Before their lips have the chance of meeting though, they are broken apart by the sound of someone calling out to get their attention.

 

“Hey sis!” James appears in sweats and shorts. “Hey Alex!” he jogs towards them.

 

Alex snorts at how small those shorts fit the very large man. 

 

“Hey James,” Kelly greets her brother with a smile before eyeing the shorts he was wearing. “Let me guess, you left them too long in the dryer?” 

 

James lets out a sigh in shame, “Yeah, yeah! Let’s not talk about that.” he shakes his head in disappointment. “So, how many miles have you two ran already? I hope I’m not late, I just saw your post thirty minutes ago and thought I’d join my little sister out on a run for old times’ sake, hope that’s okay?”

 

Kelly and Alex share a quick look, before they turn back to look at James. Well, it wouldn’t be the first time they’ve had a date of theirs interrupted. “The more the merrier!” Kelly responds.

 

**_iv. Dinner with the girlfriend…. and her sister_ **

 

“For the record, I totally could have cooked that!” Alex grumbles as she sets the table in her apartment.

 

Kelly lets out a laugh, “Honey, you set off the fire alarm  _ twice  _ earlier.” she reminds her as she serves her a bowl. “And I don’t even understand how? We were making spaghetti?”

 

Alex pouts in response, “It’s a lot harder than it looks.” she mutters semi-bitterly as she grabs her fork and begins to dig in. It was a simple meal but if there’s one thing that Alex Danvers couldn’t do, it’s cook (and roller skate but that’s not the focus right now).

 

All is forgotten when Alex digs in and immediately falls in love with her food. “Okay, it’s settled! You are welcomed to use my kitchen any time you want!” 

 

Kelly gives her an amused look as she grabs a napkin, leans over the table, and wipes the sauce that had dripped from the corner of Alex’s mouth. “I didn’t realize you were such a big fan of spaghetti?”

 

“I’m a fan of good food.” the redhead points out, happily.

 

Kelly gives her an endearing smile, “I’ll keep that in mind.” she says as she drops the napkin on the table, while her hands snake behind Alex’s head, slowly pulling her towards her until they’re kissing. Kelly couldn’t help it, her girlfriend is just so cute.

 

The brunette smiles as she pulls away a bit, resting her forehead against Alex’s. “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” she wonders out loud.

 

“No reason,” Kelly responds with a shrug, “You’re just adorable.”

 

Alex scowls a bit at that, “No, I’m not!” she protests, but that only seems to further prove Kelly’s point. 

 

Kelly can only giggle lovingly at that, before she goes in for another kiss. 

 

However, before  _ that _ can happen, the dramatic sound of a ‘ _ whoosh’  _ that cause for Alex’s balcony doors to fly open, interrupts them. Alex groans like a child as Kelly only ends up kissing her nose, before moving back to sit down on her seat.

 

“Hey guys!” A cheerful Kara appears not long after. Alex notices her younger sister eyeing their food.

 

“Hey Kara, what brings you here?” Alex asks, feeling a bit flushed. 

 

“Oh, you know, I was patrolling nearby when suddenly I thought I smelled something good coming from your apartment, so I told myself  _ ‘that can’t be right, my sister doesn’t know how to cook’,  _ and so I decided to come check on you to make sure nobody had broken into your apartment to cook!” Kara explains with an innocent smile.

 

Alex eyes her younger sister suspiciously. She never really was the best of liars.

 

“Ooo!” Kara approaches the table, her eyes glistening. “Is that spaghetti? I love spaghetti!”

 

“Yeah, in case it wasn’t obvious already, Kelly made it.” Alex gestures towards her girlfriend.

 

“It smells really good!” Kara compliments her.

 

“Thank you, did you want to join us?” Kelly offers, being completely won over by the compliments.

 

Kara chuckles brightly, “I mean, if you insist!” she exclaims as she pulls up a chair next to her sister.

 

Honestly, Alex can’t even be annoyed about another one of their dates being interrupted, at least not when her sister’s contagious laugh catches on.

 

**_v. Maybe they should stop posting their date locations..._ **

 

Being the Director of the DEO can be stressful at times, so when Kelly proposed that they’d take the day off and head out to the beach, Alex couldn’t say no. She needed a break, honestly.

 

Since it’s still pretty early, aside from the loud seagulls and the few people on the other side, the place is pretty empty. Not that Alex is complaining, she’s enjoying laying next to her girlfriend, soaking in the sun, without having any noisy partiers disturb them.

 

After a while though, the redhead ends up turning on her side, shifting all her attention on the brunette. Since Kelly has her eyes closed, Alex can’t tell if she’s asleep or not. That doesn’t keep her from admiring her girlfriend though. She’s literally radiating.

 

“You’re staring” Kelly points out a few moments later, with her eyes still closed.

 

“Can’t help it.” Alex grins as Kelly’s eyes flutter open, turning to look at her as wall. 

 

“You’re supposed to be relaxing.” Kelly scolds as a small smile plays on her lips.

 

Alex hums as she scoots closer towards her, the space between them becoming nonexistent. “You can be really distracting, you know that?” Alex tells her as she brushes any loose strands of hair behind her ear.

 

“Is that so?” Kelly’s eyebrows go up, as her eyes glance down at Alex’s lips, evidently getting the same idea as her.

 

“Mhm.” is the only thing that comes out of Alex as cups the shorter woman’s face, bringing her in for a much needed kiss. It starts off sweet, but as Kelly slides a hand behind Alex’s neck, pulling her closer, it intensifies.

 

It’s the sound of a honking van and speakers blasting the Spice Girls that cause them break apart before they got too carried away.

 

“Hey guys!” Alex immediately recognizes Kara’s voice. They turn around and sure enough, she was on the passenger’s seat sticking her head out the window, and waving at them. J’onn was the driver, while Lena, Nia, Brainy, and James were all stuffed in the back.

 

Alex then turns her attention back to her girlfriend, her brows raised up, “We really gotta stop posting our date locations on Instagram.” she says with a laugh. “They all seem to think it’s an invitation to join us.”

 

**_vi. Under the Stars_ **

 

It didn’t turn out to be so bad in the end. Eliza showed up later and she and J’onn ended up cooking dinner for all of them on his barbecue grill.

 

Later on that night, everyone else seemed to have forgotten about Kelly and Alex, who hand wandered off hand-in-hand, while they all sat around the fire Kara had built for them.

 

The stars are always much more visible by the beach, away from the bright city lights. It really helps create the perfect mood as they sit underneath them, facing the soothing ocean ahead.

 

Alex brings the top of Kelly’s hand up to her lips, pressing a soft kiss on it. Kelly is visibly vibrant because of that.

 

“This was fun.” Kelly speaks as she ends up resting her head on Alex’s shoulder, snuggling up on her.

 

Alex chuckles lightly, “Yeah.” she agrees. “Though, it seems like everyone’s getting used to crashing our dates a lot more frequently now.”

 

“We’re alone now.” Kelly points out and they both turn around the make sure of that. 

 

Yeah, everyone is currently around the campfire, laughing and enjoying each other’s company, oblivious to their existence.

 

Alex smiles at that, “Indeed, we are.” she says, before bringing her hand to lift Kelly’s chin, as she leans in to kiss her.

 

She’ll never get tired of that feeling.

 

Kelly sighs happily into the kiss, never wanting it to end. When she feels Alex press harder into their kiss, she doesn’t hesitate to respond just as passionately. Suddenly, the stars aren’t the only ones illuminating the night.

 

“You’re incredible.” Kelly breathes out as soon as Alex pulled away when the need for air became necessary.

 

In response, a simple word, but one that held so much meaning in their relationship.

 

“Ditto.”


End file.
